guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Of Yuri/sandbox
uh huh. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:34, 21 April 2008 (UTC) A few things: - Rule 2d: Change it to not make any SIGNIFICANT edits. For instance, I have my titles on my userpage, and my characters have their exp and armor listed among other things. Editing that would not impact judging in any way (unless the judges would base their judging on my characters experiment... in witch case they would suck.) - Rule 3a: 5 sections? Userpages don't have to be BIG to look good. Also, there are other ways to add things to a userpage without making extra sections. - Rule 3a-1: Why do I have to tell people things about me on my page? Oo Seriously, since this is MY page I should be the one that's making it, and right here you're forcing other people to put something on it. - Rule 3a-2: ...isn't really a rule, but a suggestion :/ - Rule 4a-1: So are you judging my user page, or some other page made to look like it? You're contradicting yourself here. — Poki#3 , 02:20, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :: Hmm... I see what you are saying... I guess I could just do away with the whole "3" section... As for 4a-1 I guess you could link your current one but then its hard for the judges to see what type of work you have done over the course of the event. I would really prefer that everyone made a from scratch page in stead of revamping an old page. by making a /UPC page its much easier to take out the guess work of revamped pages if you get what I'm saying. :: As for section 4 though... I wish that all pages had at least one common element between then so as to form a baseline for tough judging issues. Its more of a ti-breaking issue really. ky™ 02:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::You can't really make judging criteria here. You ether like the page or don't. It's not a dog that you can judge based on how fast he runs through the course. It's purely subjective. you just have to find judges with a good sense of judgment and taste. — Poki#3 , 03:20, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with you kinda of. I agree that all art even digital media is subjective, but this does not mean that it cant be judged by anything more then like and dislike. Trust me, I'm an art major. They is always something to grade even if it turns out to be the simplest of things. Also as the person who is dishing out the prizes which are not crummy IMO, I think I have the right to stiffen the competition some by adding rules. ky™ 03:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You have every right to make any role you want since this is your contest. I have every right to comment on those rules, and you have every ritht to agree as well as disagree. However, should that rule stand I will be unable to participate, so I don't like it ;] I also don't really see the point... What will you be jugding there? Who tells more about himself? Who can write a better CV? In all honesty, I just don't get it... :::::In other news: 1) typo: mojor > major. Also, there's a asterisk there... I guess you wanted to explain what "major" means, but I don't see the explanation ;] 2) The "sign up" section could use an edit button for convenience. Just add a section into the box or something. 3) Real money prizes are... umm... controversial :/ — Poki#3 , 03:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well firstly let me say thanks. You are the only one who gave any input on the rules. I want you to be part of the contest, so perhaps you could draft a fast and reasonable set of rules that I might use instead. I would be more then willing to give your set of rules a go. I can get carried away with making up rules and working on my page, lol. As for the spelling errors, thanks for that. I don't really know how to add the easy edit thing on side. My editing skill really suck. Ad about the real money issue... I had made mention of that in the prize section. I guess plat is an ok prize but I just wanted to get people a little more motivated. ky™ 03:50, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm bad at making rules. I just thing it should be freestyle (Rule 1: Must not violate any GuildWiki policy. Rule 2: There are no (other) rules.) The rest would be up to the judge(s). But that's just me... — Poki#3 , 04:07, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::One final thing I forgot to mention... What's the "initials" column for, and what do you type in there? :/ — Poki#3 , 05:04, 23 April 2008 (UTC) My user page sucks :[ Lost-Blue 04:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :lol, kind of random... ky™ 04:45, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::I could enter and attempt to use my rudimentry coding skills and adept stealing and modifying skills to make a decent userpage, but i like my own userpage crappy the way it is, would it be ok to make a sub-userspace page for the purposes of this contest, eg. User:Cobalt/ContestUserpage or something?-- - (Talk/ ) 17:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::It's the initial idea of the contest (to create a subpage). Read the page kthx :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Where does it say that?....kthxbai-- - (Talk/ ) 18:10, 23 April 2008 (UTC) 4a. You will link your finished page on the registration page in order to be judged. * 4a-1. For convenience we ask that all participants use a similar ending page tag. Please see example below. ** 4a-1a. Example: User:John Smith/UPC. UPC = User Page Contest. (This reason is to leave original User Pages intact and to cut down on revamp issues) :::::There. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:13, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thankyou for doing my work for me xD-- - (Talk/ ) 18:14, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::"You will not claim falsely that you have won the event if you have not won. " awwww, no fun :(-- - (Talk/ ) 18:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well if ay of you are interested please sign up.... so far no one has /cry. ky™ 18:21, 23 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) When is the deadline for this?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : I need to set the date with Gem and JediRogue but right now I'm thinking the 15th of May. Thoughts? ::Well tempted as i am, i probably shouldn't enter as i have exams from the 16th-22nd so i should probably try to cut down on wiki-based distractions :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::also perhaps you should have used move rather than c+p :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't sell yourself short now. You should join in (*bribes with cookies and muffins*). You spend an hour or less a day and you could still make a really nice page. :::::Mmmm....muffins-- - (Talk/ ) 18:40, 23 April 2008 (UTC)